


A Small Gift

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Family, M/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Spirits, Yaoi, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Small zukaang one-shot written by superandypao for her "Relatos Zuko x Aang" wattpad one-shot compilation.Alternate Universe & Alternate timeline [Authorized translation]M-PREG CONTENT!"Avatar: The Last Airbender" do not belong to me, it belongs to their creators Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This translation is from MY property but the one-shot belongs completely to superandypao.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	A Small Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Relatos Zuko x Aang](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634969) by superandypao. 



> Translator: N3k00Ch4n. 
> 
> Original work: “Relatos Zuko x Aang” by superandypao
> 
> Author: superandypao
> 
> Ship: Zukaang (Zuko x Aang)
> 
> "Avatar: The Last Airbender" do not belong to me, it belongs to their creators Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This translation is from MY property but the one-shot belongs completely to superandypao.   
> Genre: Romance & Family

A little while ago the Avatar and the Firelord had started a relationship and they had recently made it public and clearly they had received comments of all kinds, some were made by nobles from different nations who supported their relationship and some letters and comments, showing them, telling them that there were a lot of reasons why their relationship would not work.

The main one and the one that most worried Aang was the request of an heir, a firebender was needed to lead the nation after Zuko and he could not abdicate because there was no other member of his family who could take charge, so he must have an heir; on the other hand, Aang being the last airbender, his responsibility to the world and its culture, was to have children and transmit to them all the customs of his people.

Zuko said that those things did not matter and that they would already find a way to solve it.

Until one night, while Aang was sleeping, he had a very strange dream, it seemed that he was in the Spirit world but it did not feel that there was something around; until a light blinded him momentarily and when he was finally able to focus his sight, he saw the Spirit of the moon in front of him.

“Avatar Aang, you should know that I have asked for you in front of other spirits, because I admire and envy your conviction and your strength, that's why I will give you two gifts that will end your affliction.”

The Avatar could not process well what was happening, he did not understand or did not want to understand what the spirit was referring to, so he was encouraged to ask

"What do you mean by... my affliction?”

“You will have heirs.”

Right after that, the Avatar woke up suddenly and he could not ignore the dream he had had, for a time he did not tell anyone what he had dreamed of. A couple of months passed where his life was completely normal, he had not had to travel anywhere and settled in the Firelord’s palace.

The Avatar could no longer deny what was happening, when, one afternoon, while taking a walk through the palace gardens, he began to feel very dizzy and could barely stand up after a while.

Very distressed, the Firelord asked that all possible checks be done to his boyfriend and to the surprise of some Northern Water Tribe healers, the young man presented all the symptoms of a pregnancy and, for strange as it seemed, everything indicated that that was, a pregnancy.

* * *

So, a few months passed where the young Avatar told Zuko about the strange dream and Zuko took it better than he expected, he had been totally elated and told him that he knew they would find a way.

After that, everything was preparations to receive a baby and there was even a great wedding attended by people from all nations.

Everything was going really well and finally, the day came, Aang woke up with a strong pain in his lower back and at that precise moment he knew that the baby would come.

They took him to a prepared room for that moment and although it was a totally atypical case for the most part, it was like a normal childbirth; the Firelord waited anxiously outside the room with his uncle, screams of pain from the Avatar were heard, which made Zuko more uneasy until for a second there was an abysmal silence and almost immediately a baby cry was heard.

Zuko, extremely excited, entered inside the room and saw Aang on the bed with a bit of sweat on his forehead and a couple of women who wrapped the little baby in blankets and handed it to Aang.

"It's a girl" Aang said when he already had the little baby girl in his arms.

"Is beautiful" Zuko said stroking the little girl's head lightly.

“Well, it is better that the father carries her, here comes the other one” and almost immediately, Aang felt another contraction that almost left him breathless and as had been told, he handed the girl to his husband.

This time, Zuko did not wait outside but stayed next to Aang until he heard another baby cry, this last one was a boy.

That day Izumi and Tenzin, the two Fire Nation princes, were born.


End file.
